The Passing Of Time
by shadowdragon2805
Summary: Or three people Saki Watanabe loved.


Or three people Saki Watanabe loved

Saki Watanabe had always admired Shun Aonuma. His calm attitude but willingness to protect his friends, his bravery in the face of terror…

She could prattle on and on about the list, having admired him for a long time. When Saki laid eyes on him for the first time in preschool, all she could think about was how she had laid eyes on an angel.

She was still unsure about when it started. A little too long glances at the emerald green eyes of the black haired boy, the shy blushes they both shared when their hands accidentally bumped together, but recently turned twelve year old Saki definitely knew that this was what the adults around her called 'love'.

After all, she couldn't even spend a day without the thought of Shun in her mind. A sudden silky voice snapped her out of her thoughts. "Saki?"

The brunette turned her head to look at her companion. The wind rustled through her hair and the soft grass beneath their feet as she stared into the deep green eyes, oh she could just sink into them forever. "Yes, Shun?"

The black haired boy smiled at her and her heart fluttered in response, "I was just thinking about how nice it is to watch the sunset with you."

Saki looked at the mix of bright orange, a light pink, red and yellow in the distance. "Yeah, it's almost like it's magical." The colors of the sunset reflected the colors of her heart as she looked off into the distance.

A year after that, Shun disappeared. For good.

Saki was officially in love with Maria Akizuki. Too in love, for a matter of fact. She could only stare at her friend when she was in her presence. Saki loved the crimson color of Maria's hair. The feeling of her fingers when she ran them through its silky strands, the sweet taste of her best friend's(lover) lips when she kissed them, over and over, and Maria's beautiful laugh and gasps of pleasure. She loved all of her.. girlfriend.

Though a wound in her heart had been opened when Shun had left, Maria had mended the torn gaping hole that used to be Shun. She loved spending nights under the stars together, days by the beach, anywhere was beautiful and exciting when Maria was there.

It as an often occurrence that she would look at the girl next to her, and think, "How lucky am I?" For she knew that the goddess by her side was way too good for her.

And as Saki walked through the festival with Maria latched onto her arm, the heat of her body feeling wonderful on her skin, laughter filling the air as children pranced around, she turned to her beautiful girlfriend. "We're always going to be together, forever right?" Cicadas cried softly in the background as her heart thumped in her chest, waiting for an answer.

Maria giggled. "You ask so many silly questions. Of course we will, Saki!" They leaned in for a sweet kiss under the starry night sky, next to the river full of light.

But a few months later, Maria left and Saki couldn't stop the sinking feeling of envy sweep through her body. She couldn't stop the feeling of betrayal running through her veins, when she saw that Maria had run away with Mamoru. She couldn't stop the feeling of anger when she saw their child. And she couldn't stop the feeling of desperation and despair when she realized Maria was dead.

Only then did she realize the cicadas were crying a warning for the calamity to come.

Satoru was always there for her. Always by her side, patiently waiting for her. He was a shoulder to lean on or to cry on, as they were the last two members of Group One. It was almost inevitable that she would eventually fall for him. Falling in love this time was slow, but natural, like how the wind blew, and how the sun set and arised.

The moment their spark had blossomed into a raging flame was during a quiet night, many years after the others of Group One and their remnants had passed away. Saki had been leaning her head on Satoru as the fire in front of them crackled, burning angrily at the logs. "Hey Saki?"

Saki raised her head to stare at the boy next to her. "Yes?"

"I think I might love you."

Saki felt her heart skip a beat. "I don't know exactly what these feelings are," she said slowly, deeply aware of her surroundings and the words that were going to slip out of her mouth, " ...but I think I love you too." She gently let her head lean back again on Satoru's chest. That night, she fell asleep to the steady thump of his heart.

A few years later, Saki was very glad that she had accepted that night. As she rested her hand on her swollen belly, feeling tiny heartbeats, she looked at her husband sitting by a crackling fireplace, and realized that this was the happiest she had ever been in a long, long, time.

Little did she know that this happiness would come to an end.

And as Saki sat crying by Satoru's grave, next to their beloved late son's, she realized she had never been entirely by herself her whole life. Her friends and lovers were with her every step she took, every choice she made. But as she sat, kneeling in a field full of graves, bangs plastered to her forehead by the raindrops and teardrops flowing down her face, she had never felt so alone.


End file.
